No Place Like Home
by lovethebroken
Summary: Claire goes to New York to find Peter in order to save the world and finds something she never expected... paire hints of liki AU slightly
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** _No Place Like Home  
_**Characters:** Paire, Niki/DL  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Fluff –future fic  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or any of its characters….I own nothing!!!!!

**Spoiler Warning**: Pretty much the entire Heroes series…if you seen it, you'll be okay.

**Summary: **Claire goes to New York to find Peter in order to save the world and finds something she never expected.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The chair she was resting in was hard as stone against her back. Cold too. Her eyes shifted across the airport waiting area. Since the Haitian, she felt paranoid. She sighed heavily as her worn green eyes dropped down like weights to her cup of beige colored coffee. He sipped the coffee once more wincing as she tasted the extra shot of 'Rocket' which was pure caffeine. She blinked quickly a few times scared if her eyes closed for long enough she'd fall asleep. She pushed her blonde hair from her eyes before picking up a book she had bought for the trip. It was a cheap book from the resale shop. _No Place like Home_. In 1914, a sixteen year old girl, Abigail, was left homeless by her mother. She was then taken in by an agency who sent her half across the world to England, to be Sire Walter Can Courteaux's wife. It almost reminded her of _Sara, Plain and Tall. _She loved that book. Both were written as a simple yet beautiful story of a woman trying to her place.

Claire could identify now. She just wanted to find her place and then maybe everyone would leave her alone and maybe just maybe she could be normal. She shifted against the hard seat as she looked at the various clocks on the walls that showed the different time zones. It was currently six o'clock in the morning in New York. The Haitian told her to go to New York and she did. He helped her though. He had just made the ticket available for her and the address, everything else she was on her own. She drained out her savings account she had been keeping since she was ten. It wasn't the jacket pot, but it was enough to keep her afloat for a few months. She had fooled her dad into believing she was 'normal'. The past two weeks had been a huge lie. Claire had made a very believable life for herself, a fake life. She lied saying she was going to a bon-fire with some school friends then staying at a 'little cheerleader's sleep over'. Whatever the heck that meant. She jumped on a red eye and now was here. Claire looked back out the window over the city skyline as the sun began to peek over the clouds cascading a bright sunburst color over the buildings. At that moment she said a silent prayer. She felt weak. All she had was a duffel bag and a backpack that were full of clothes, necessities, and a few pictures of her life she knew she could never go back to. She was sure by now her father had erased all memory of her from her mom and her brother. Maybe even everyone she ever knew. She downed the rest of her coffee in one gulp. It was slightly on the cold side now, but she didn't care. It was the caffeine rush she wanted, not the taste. She looked back down at the piece of paper that had been clutched in her left hand for an hour. It had Peter's name and address on it. She leaned forward causing her hair to fall into her eyes once more as she starred at the paper. Hopefully, Peter would help her. He was the only chance she had left.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

She debated the subway or a taxi knowing she needed to save some money. In the two weeks she had fooled everyone to believing she was the 'old Claire' again, she had researched New York extensively. It was a bit more expensive then she would have liked. She finally gave in to the taxi for several logical reasons. The first being she had no clue of the subway systems, the second was that she was carrying a backpack and a rather large duffel and the third was so maybe she could catch at least ten or fifteen minutes of sleep. She sprung awake when the cab jolted to a halt. Claire peeked out the window of the cab. Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke, "Is this it?"

"Yah," the cabbie said as he got out in order to retrieve her bag from the trunk. It wasn't very convincing Claire thought, but she also noticed his English wasn't on the up and up. She slipped her arms into the straps of her backpack as the oversized cab driver sat her bag at her feet. She shoved her hand deep into her front left pocket still starring at the apartment complex, she withdrew her hand feeling guilty for spending precious money. She handed it over to him reluctantly, "Keep it."

"Enhoy New Jork," the cabbie said as he hurried back to his post in the cab. That was the most he had said in the past fifteen minutes. She dipped down catching the strap of the somewhat heavy bag and hoisted it on her shoulder. She was carrying her life on her shoulder. Sadness hit her once again or maybe it hadn't left. She sighed making her way toward the doors of the complex.

She pulled the door open stepping inside quickly. She glanced around as she eased up to the elevator. Becoming more aware with her surroundings she realized that her standard of living, compared with that of her life in Texas, would have to drop dramatically. She didn't think of herself as spoilt, but she was well taken care of. Now, she was looking out and fending for herself. She felt a shiver roll down her spine as she stepped onto the elevator. She hesitated in pushing the button for Peter's floor, "Get a grip Claire..."

Claire's shaky hand pushed the button quickly and then she stepped a few inches back as if it were going to bite her. Maybe she should have tried harder to reach him. He didn't know she was coming. She had tried several times in order to get a hold of him, but there was no answer. She was surprised he didn't even have an answering machine. Maybe he was one of those ludites. Maybe, the fact was, he didn't believe in technology. Yes, that could be it. She shook her head thinking it was stupid of her to think that. This was insane. What was she doing here? The elevator dinged at almost a whisper as the doors jarred open. She stepped out slowly almost timidly into the hallway instantly spotting Peter's door. Yes, this was insane. She still couldn't believe she was standing here, on the other side of a door, the door to her hero, her knight in shining armor, and all she could think about was turning around. She had come too far now. Even now, after all she had done and all she had been through, she couldn't believe this petrified her to all ends. Just seeing Peter again. She prayed she wouldn't break down. She couldn't and she promised herself she wouldn't. All she needed was a place to stay until she turned eighteen which was just two months away.

She shifted the heavy duffel as she starred at the door blankly. Her tired green eyes ached as she blinked a few times. The caffeine was wearing off now. She wished her healing power would recharge her body and give her an energy boost. Maybe the ability only worked with physical injury. The one time she wanted her power to work, to be useful, it didn't work for the purpose needed.

"Please be home Peter," she whispered as she raised a hand to knock. She waited about twenty seconds and knocked again. This time, waiting almost thirty seconds. He wasn't home. She let the bag drop to the floor. She leaned her head on the door and starred down at her tennis shoes. Her light washed jeans looked worn and ragged, unfortunately, she had bought them that way. A waste of money now. But then again, she hadn't a need of money back in Odessa. She moved the duffel close to the wall with her foot as she took off her backpack dropping it on top of her black duffel bag. She was an idiot. She never should have come here. This only added to her long list of disappointments. She slid down the wall only to hit the floor with a hard thud and a heavy sigh. The cold tile against her legs and the hard wall against her back made her think of the rock hard chair she had spent four hours in this morning. She wanted to wait until nine to be at his apartment. She honestly thought he'd be there. Of course, he probably had a job. Claire hadn't figured that into the equation. Now what? Sit here and freeze while waiting for him.

"Perfect," she said in a weary tear choked voice. She pulled her black jacket closer as she leaned into her backpack, curling her legs beneath her as comfortably as possible. She wasn't planning on closing her eyes, but after twenty-four hours of no sleep and no food in six hours, she was lucky she hadn't passed out on the floor. She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't budge. She sighed as she felt herself being pulled. 'Maybe just a little while…' she thought as she gently fell asleep on the hard floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Comments are love!!!! Thanks for reading ya'll!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Peter stood in the living room doorway hands shoved in his jean pockets watching the sleeping blond on his couch. He still couldn't believe she was here. He had come back from a late breakfast with Nathan. Nathan wanted to check and make sure he was alright and also to tell him to lay low until after the election. Nathan was more concerned with the press and the election than his family right now.

He bit on his lip lightly as he backed into the kitchen. He still thought it was odd, he came off the elevator while fidgeting with his cell phone and tripped over her duffel bag strap jerking the bag slightly. That didn't even phase her. Picking her up and laying her on the couch received a soft moan that made Peter's heart shoot to his throat. Then when he removed her jacket and tucked a blanket around her, she stirred, but never woke, not even once. He knew she healed, but he wasn't sure what the healing process covered.

Already she had been asleep for almost four hours. He didn't want to wake her, she was obviously tired. He stood silent starring vacantly into the fridge. He had his mind on Claire and had forgotten why he had opened the door in the first place. Peter's stomach growled reminding him. He grabbed a Dr. Pepper and a banana, shutting the door gently. He tried his best to open the can without a sound, but failed. He peeked around the door frame. She was still asleep. He felt a little stupid, thinking that the light pop of the opening of a can could wake her. He stepped around the frame and made his way to his comfy chair beside the couch where Claire slept motionless and quietly.

He felt a sense of pride and honor she had come all the way to New York, to him. He leaned forward in the chair placing his elbows on his knees, his hands still holding his lunch. He stomach growled lowly, but he ignored. He was more concerned with Claire's well being. She looked much older than what he remembered. That was only two weeks ago though. How could a person grow up that fast? He supposed after everything she had been through sometimes growing up quickly was inevitable. He remembered his brother telling him to grow up and start being an adult. It didn't take. Peter had nothing to look forward to in life until this power he has came along. He could make a difference because he was different. Claire was like him. They were both different from the world, but one in the same. He smirked, as he sat the can on a nearby coaster on the coffee table. He slowly peeled the banana and began to eat it slowly, every other few seconds glancing over at the sleeping blond. He wasn't alone and neither was she.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Somehow the floor became softer to her. She was a lot warmer also. Claire's whole entire body was warm and comfortable. This couldn't be right. She finally opened her eyes. She froze. 'Oh God,' she thought, 'Where am I?'

Her eyes roamed around the room and landed on the desk where the only light was coming from. The small desk lamp gave light to the picture frame beside it of an older man and two younger men. She blinked her eyes a few times. Peter's apartment. She took a deep breath, smelling his cologne on the dark blue blanket. She sat up slowly running her hands over her hair. She swallowed dryly looking for a clock. Peter's cell phone lay on the coffee table, she picked it up. She opened it and read the time aloud, "Eleven- fourteen."

'Oh my God,' she snapped it shut as quietly as possible, 'I slept almost thirteen hours.' She laid it back down in its original place. She didn't want Peter to think she was plundering. She stood slowly and folded the blanket placing it neatly on the end of the couch. She felt herself sway a bit as she walked through the dimly lit room. She rubbed her eyes, telling herself to wake up. The small light that was illuminating from the kitchen caught her eye. She stepped in seeing Peter at the table asleep. He looked like a little kid, his head resting on his Indian styled arms and his face covered by his dark hair. She had an urge to brush it from his face, but she resisted. He looked comfy enough, she thought. He was wearing a pair of old jeans and a worn looking blue t-shirt. Claire's green eyes drifted around the kitchen, he was a clean guy. They landed on the medium sized pot on the stove. Had he cooked? She smirked, thinking of him cooking for her. Her stomach flipped lightly. She licked her lips as she turned back to his sleeping form and shyly shook his shoulder, "Peter…"

She doubted her small whisper would have awakened a dog. She cleared her throat slightly as she tried again, this time a tad bit louder than before, "Peter."

He jerked awake causing Claire to back up suddenly her eyes wide matching Peter's. He pushed his hair out of his face as he gave a sigh of relief, "God Claire….you're awake…"

Claire gave an odd smile that was considerably small, "I'm sorry….I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Peter nodded quietly until he finally became aware he was starring at her. He stood quickly, "Um… are you hungry? I, uh, I made some Alfredo….it's cold…I can heat it up though….only if you want, no pressure."

Claire felt herself ease. He seemed nervous. She didn't feel so out of place considering she was beyond nervous and was leaning into the edge of petrified. She wasn't sure how she had gotten in here. If he had carried her in then he was definitely a romantic gentleman. 'Wait,' she stopped herself, 'Romantic gentleman?'

"That'd be great. I'm starving actually."

His face brightened as he reached for a plate still gazing at her. He still couldn't believe Claire Bennett was in his kitchen, in New York, "We can fix that."

Claire sat down slowly in the chair that Peter had once been occupying in order to watch him. The chair was still warm. There was no telling how long he had been stationing himself at the table. She took note he was fixing just one plate, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Peter shook his head lightly, "I ate a few hours ago…"

Claire didn't respond to that statement, but began a new subject, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to sleep that long. I just…I was so tired, you know…"

Peter grabbed the semi-hot plate from the microwave and sat it down on the table in front of her, "Don't apologize. It's fine."

He handed her a fork from the dishwasher and then opened the fridge wide enough so that she could see inside, "What would you like to drink…with exceptions of the beer, of course."

Claire smirked, "Shucks…that's what I was counting on."

Peter met her smirk with a soft smile. She was trying to make light of the situation she was in that he had yet to find out. The awkwardness of her sudden visit or permanent trip if you considered her packing. Claire spoke with a smile this time, "Water is fine, Peter."

He nodded trying to ignore his heart jumping into his throat at the sound of her voice saying his name. Nothing like he had ever heard before. She said 'Peter' differently than everyone else. He sat the water down in front of her, she was already shoving huge bits one after the other. As fast as she could chew. He watched her quietly and finally her eyes met his. She must look like a pig now. She was eating like an animal, no manners, but she was starving. She took the napkin that he was handing her and wiped off her mouth shaking her head, "I'm ….I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry. I haven't eaten in a while."

"I have a kitchen full of food Claire," Peter said crossing his arms. She nodded and continued to eat, slower this time, her actions were now less desperate. Peter stifled a yawn and then blinked a few times. He, himself, was tired now. His bed down the hall was calling his name yet he didn't want to leave Claire alone. He hadn't even heard her story yet. He knew nothing. If truth be known he knew nothing about Claire. She knew nothing about him, right? He began to wonder how much the Haitian had told her. His eyes dropped down to his arm that had come into contact with Claire's skin. Her hand gently on top of his forearm, "Peter?"

He looked up at her worried green eyes, "Are you okay?"

He nodded as she pulled away, he frowned deeper at the loss of her warm touch, "Yeah...little worn out though. Some of us didn't have the luxury of a thirteen hour nap."

Claire smiled shyly as she began pushing her food on her plate around. He was joking, she knew. She nodded, "You're just a wimp."

He laughed. A genuine laugh. The first true laugh he had given in the past two weeks, "A wimpy hero…imagine that, huh?"

Claire continued to smile and then looked down away from his stare that seemed to burn intense feelings into her, "You can go lay down Peter. Don't let me being here stop you."

He nodded as he finally stood. Maybe that was her way of a hint. He could understand her wanting her time alone. It was almost twelve thirty in the morning anyway. Simone was showing up at nine… He stopped halfway down the hall. Simone was coming. Nathan would come eventually. Maybe even his mom. Great, now everyone would think he was a pervert. He turned slightly at Claire who was clearing her plate from the table. He sighed as he turned back toward his bedroom mumbling, "Wimpy hero…"

He smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Comments are LOVED!!! Thanks for reading ya'll!!


	3. Chapter 3

XOXOXOXOXOXO

CHAPTER 3

She wasn't sure if the 'make yourself at home' rules applied to Peter's apartment or not. So, she was going to wait in order to take a shower. She did change clothes though. An old pair of grey sweatpants and a men's blue t-shirt, hers of course, not Peter's. Her hair was put in a messy ponytail at the moment, she wanted to wash it more than anything, knowing how awful it must have After she had finished eating another plate of Alfredo, which finished off what was left in the pot on the stove, she washed her dishes and then even washed the ones that were left idle in the sink. Then here, on the couch, was where she found herself after changing clothes. She wasn't sure where the remote for the television was, so she was left there in silence. She huffed as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them resting her forehead gently on her knees. She turned her face slightly toward the desk and starred at the picture. Peter and his brother favored somewhat. They were both good looking men though, she had to give the Petrolia's that.

She starred at the picture for a moment and then closed her eyes as her brother crossed her mind. No, her adoptive brother. She had to keep reminding herself it wasn't her family. Reminding herself to keep her emotional connections limited. As far as she knew, no one remembered her. At one specific point, she wanted to tell Zach, but she didn't want to bring him back into this mess again. That was all this was, a mess. She wished she had never discovered her 'powers'. She could have gone on being normal. Her mind was whirling now, what to do next? What was the next move? According to the movies, always be a step ahead. So far, she was a few years behind. Puerto Rico was a wonderful place to disappear. She gave a sad smile at the thought. She swallowed hard as she leaned her head back on the couch. Her arms still wrapped around her legs protectively and her eyes closed.

"Claire?"

She jerked as she gave her startled gasp, her eyes wide with shock. Realizing it was just Peter made her feel stupid. She let her feet fall back to the floor in the mist of trying to slow her heartbeat. Peter felt bad now, "Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…"

She shook her head as she leaned forward giving a long drawn out breath. Peter, cautiously, went to the couch and took a seat beside her, slowly. She rubbed her eyes not wanting them to connect with Peter's, "What time is it?"

"Around five thirty," Peter said starring down at his socks. He gave a smile smirk as he looked back at her, "I kinda felt bad for leaving you out here alone."

She returned his smirk and shook her head, "It's fine. You had to sleep too. "

The silence seemed deafening to Claire. It was the awkward kind where neither of them knew just the right thing to say. Peter, desperately, wanted to ask her what had happened. He knew, though, that the Haitian had sent her. The Haitian and the rest of the group had been in contact for a while now. He said he would send someone that could help them. Claire was obviously the one. He could feel it. He glanced down at the book that was the only thing separating them, it seemed lonely and untouched. He picked it up and rubbed his thumbs over the raised title, 'No Place Like Home.'

She watched him momentarily as he seemed entranced by the book. He flipped thru the pages she had already read the smell of the paper flooding his nose reminding him of all the nights he had stayed up to study. Come to think of it, it wasn't that long ago he had graduated from college, "Good book?"

Of course he would change the subject. That would get his mind of his impending problem which was Claire. She knew that was his thoughts. His thoughts certainly were being displayed through his distant actions. Claire gave a soft smile and a small nod, "Yeah. She's trying to make a place for herself in the world…story of my life."

Peter was now looking at her with dark compassionate eyes. His grip on the medium sized paper back book tightened suddenly. She noticed. He leaned back into the couch, book still in his hands, "The Haitian sent you."

It wasn't a question in Claire's opinion and honestly, wasn't much of a statement. She nodded keeping her eyes pointed at the small stack of magazines on the coffee table. All were science journals on DNA traits and cell research, "He told me that I was 'greatly needed in New York.'"

She sighed sadly, "And I came here…everything…all my life has just been one huge act you know? My dad erased all my friends memories…my mom's…my brother's….probably even erased the stupid dogs too." She tried a little laugh, but a sob came out instead. She wiped away at the tears as they fell. Peter sat the book beside him as he reached for her hand.

"I tried to call to make sure my brother was okay about me leaving…and he didn't even remember me," she sucked in a breath as his grip squeezed her delicate hand, "I'm forgettable…"

She closed her green eyes as she felt Peter pulling her towards him. Claire's face wrinkled in sadness as her salty pained tears fell rapidly. He wrapped his arms around her shaking frame as she cried heavily into his shirt. He stared straight ahead at the black TV screen as he sat still holding her in his arms. Peter mumbled against her blonde hair, "I didn't forget."

XOXOXO

Nathan glanced at his silver faced watch once again. That made five times in the past thirty minutes. Time wasn't slowing down, he noted, just speeding up. He planned on checking in on his little brother before heading for another long day at the 'office'. He realized soon after Peter left their breakfast meeting yesterday that he may have been a bit too harsh on him. Peter couldn't help who or what he was, but he could try to conceal it more. That was Nathan's point. He just needed to know that point was clear and that Peter wasn't too upset. Nathan shrugged his thoughts off, if Peter was though, he'd recover shortly. Nathan stepped onto the elevator and pushed the correct button stepping back with ease as he crossed his hands in front of him. He starred at his rough reflection from the unpolished metal doors. He wore his regular as usual. A black suit, light blue t-shirt and a striped red, black, blue, and white tie. He cleared his throat just as the doors shrugged open. Nathan shook his head as he stepped out. Peter needed to move to a nicer building.

Nathan stopped at his brother's door and knocked briskly. A memory of seeing Simone in Peter's shirt flooded his mind. He hoped this visit wouldn't bring the same kind of 'show'. He could hear the sound of Peter unlocking the dead-bolt and the linked chain. Peter opened the door just about a foot or so, "Morning."

Nathan looked at him oddly, "Good Morning."

Peter was quiet for a moment, "I'm fine Nathan. You didn't have to come here."

Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets his eyes looking past him for any other signs of life. Some reason to why his brother wasn't letting him in. Peter had always acted strange, even as a child. He was the 'dreamer' of course. All games and nothing serious. Nathan, at times, felt like he was more like Peter's dad than a brother, "Look, I just wanted to make sure that we understood each other and..."

The ding of the elevator made Peter peek his head out of the door, his eyes connected with a tall slender woman's. Peter groaned inwardly. Nathan turned slightly, "Simone…what a pleasant surprise."

'Pleasant my ass,' Peter thought. Simone gave an uptight yet graceful smile, "Nathan. Peter, how are you?"

Peter nodded, "Fine."

Now what? Was anyone else going to 'drop by'? This was all he needed. Nathan looked back at his brother with curious eyes and a devious smirk wondering who he was hiding in the apartment. He knew his brother, "Are you going to keep us waiting or let us in?"

There was Nathan's attitude cropping out into the open. Simone's face fell slightly upon spotting a light pink purse on the kitchen counter. Simone stepped closer, "Are you sure okay?"

Peter sighed finally in frustration, "I'm fine. Really."

Nathan nodded not believing it. Simone was already suspicious unless Peter had developed a new hobby. She doubted that was the case. Nathan pushed the door open stepping in. Peter grumbled as he stepped back letting Simone enter as well. He shut the door, "Come on in…"

Nathan's eyes searched the room and soon fell on to the blue backpack that had butterfly patches sewn on. He inhaled, "This yours?"

He said picking it up by one strap. Peter swallowed. This was the part he feared. People finding out that he was harboring a seventeen year old runaway. Simone crossed her arms, she seemed hurt. Peter thought differently. Claire appeared behind Nathan freshly out of the shower and dressed with clean clothes, "It's mine."

Nathan swung around to the young girl, his eyes larger than usual. Simone and Nathan turned toward Peter for an explanation. Peter kept his eyes straight on Claire's. He gave a small smile, "This is Claire."

XOXOXOXO

After an hour of Claire and Peter both explaining themselves, Simone was still confused. Claire cut her eyes toward her as she snaked a hand up his arm and rubbed his neck soothingly as a witch could. Claire was blonde and seventeen and was obviously smarter than the tall paper thin woman.

"Peter, this is insane," Simone said lowly. Then as if on cue, her eyes glazed over with tears, "I just don't want you to be taken away from me again."

Claire leaned back in her chair at the kitchen table and crossed her arms dolefully. Nathan had a look of concentration on his face. He had already missed two meetings and was about to miss another one, "Your…dad…he's behind this. All of it."

Peter ignored Simone hanging on him, "The group thinks that he's one of the so called 'pawns'. The Haitian told us different. But he's still high up in the line."

Nathan shook his head, "I just can't believe Linderman is in on this. He's an ass but not…not an end of the world type

Simone's mouth dropped slightly, "You believe him?"

"You gave him the picture of the painting," Nathan said loudly, "And now you're questioning me?"

Claire's concerned eyes drifted to Nathan who was seemingly upset. She felt out of place. These three people had more of a connection to Peter than she ever would have. She weighed her options of some sort of an escape, just a little white lie, or an excuse to leave the room. She tried to ignore the yelling between three that had just instated then. Various loud incoherent ramblings and words hurtled back and forth between them. Claire certainly felt out of place now. She was the only one that was calm and quiet. She wasn't sure what emotion to show. She starred down at the edge of the table, wishing it all would stop. Somehow, she'd wake up from a nap she had been taking on the couch at home and this would have all been a dream. Peter caught sight of her face falling slowly, "Stop."

Simone and Nathan continued. Peter suddenly slammed his fist on the table. Simone and Claire gave a small jump. Nathan snapped his head at Peter. "I said stop."

Simone backed off Peter, standing up and placing her hand on her black bulky purse, "I'll call you later Peter."

Claire had move her eyes to another point of view as Simone gave a long drawn out kiss on Peter's cheek. Nathan shifted his eyes to Claire noticing her flinch. He inhaled briefly standing up just as Simone closed the apartment door. Again, there was the awkward silence Claire wasn't used to. Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets as he paced a small five foot area while he was thinking. Peter placed his head in his hands and mumbled something Claire couldn't quite make out. Nathan stopped, "Whatever you need Pete…I'm here."

XOXOXOXOXO

Thanks for all the wonderful comments ya'll!!! More are welcomed btw!!! ;) Thanks for reading!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

XOXOXOXOXOXO

CHAPTER FOUR

If you would have told her a few months ago that she'd be in a mess now, she wouldn't have believed you. She would have laughed straight in your face. Now, Claire wasn't laughing. In fact, she was sitting in a lonely corner in the crowded room with others that were similar to herself. So far she had met Isaac, Ando, Hiro, D.L., Micah, and then of course Nathan. There were still a few others from what she understood. Niki had failed to show up yet for an unidentifiable reason and that reason probably included Jessica. Also, Peter had a tendency to change a bit whenever she was around. Claire didn't know it for a fact but Isaac had explained it to her thoroughly. In fact, he had explained a majority of things. Understandable, though, considering he was the eyes of the nearing future and the escaping past.

Peter watched the two interact carefully and finally cleared his throat, "So…exploding man?"

Claire gave a soft smile to Isaac as he stood up and headed for the canvas that was covered with a multi colored sheet, "I painted this last night."

He pulled the sheet off revealing a skyline view that was broken with flames and smoke pouring from the empty windows. Peter starred at the canvas of his impending doom. He felt his stomach churn again at the thought of destroying the city he loved, the people he loved…

Everyone seemed to be talking at once now, spurting out ideas to stop the explosion. Isaac stepped back to the stool beside Claire who was starring intently at the painting. Peter looked down at his boots trying to block everyone's voices out. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply. He was trying think of what to do. He never received a handbook on, 'How to Stop Yourself from Exploding.'

He opened his eyes and looked back up at the painting, "Kill me."

Claire shifted her eyes to him not sure if she heard him right. Everyone looked back at Peter as he repeated himself again, "Kill me…no explosion."

Nathan shook his head, "No...no. That's not gonna happen."

Isaac stood quietly moving back into a vacant back room with supplies and such. Micah agreed, "That would be bad, right?"

D.L. lowered a hand on his son's shoulder giving a faint nod, "We're not doing that man."

Peter shook his head, "No…look, when I saved Claire back in Texas. I died."

He stood suddenly and appeared in front of Claire with a crazed smile, "Dyin's no big deal..."

Claire starred up at him, mouth slightly agape unsure what to say. Peter turned back to Nathan, "You have to kill me Nathan."

Nathan's heart fell as he searched his brother's eyes. Words. He reminded his brain to form some sort of word that resembled, 'No'. Peter stepped closer to his older brother and Nathan could have sworn his younger brother surpassed him in age just then. He whispered, "We need to do this Nathan…to save everyone. Heidi, mom…the boys…."

Nathan felt his eyes cloud over, "We…this is a bit quick Peter don't you think? We, all of us, we all should agree on a plan that doesn't involve…that."

"You told me anything I needed, Nathan," Peter said placing a hand on his brother suited padded shoulder, "I need you…I trust you to do this…for me."

Peter looked back at Claire, "She'll help me."

Claire brushed away tears, her mind had already wondered toward the possibility of Peter not coming back. Isaac stepped into view holding a notebook, "I drew something early this morning and I didn't…know what it had to do with our situation until now..."

He handed it to Claire and sucked in a breath as a few more hot tears rolled down her rose tinted colored cheeks. She gazed back up at Peter who met her sad look with confusing wonder. She stood slowly and hugged the notebook close to her chest as she stopped almost a foot in front of him. She nodded with a small smile and sad tears, "I'll help."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She hadn't spoken the rest of the night. It caused Peter to wonder what was on the paper that Isaac had given her. She seemed alright. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was just too quiet. He opened the apartment door and let her in first. She went straight to the couch and laid down not even turning on one light. She still held the manila envelope that Isaac had put the drawing in. She rubbed her fingers over the cool paper, thinking. Peter closed the door locking it slowly daring himself to ask her for a look inside, maybe even a peek. He just needed something to comfort him in his silence with her. He tossed his coat onto the nearby chair as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch. He could hear her breathing behind him. It echoed in his mind. If that was the most he could get from her then he'd take it. Just to hear her breathe was fine. He shut his eyes as he felt her fingers graze over his hair. It was too dark in the room and they were probably too close for comfort's sake. But right now, that didn't matter. She ran her hand down his neck and the length of his arm feeling for his hand. He turned his head blindly at her in the dark as she pulled his hand towards signaling for him to move to the couch with her. The fact that they hadn't known each long enough to know secrets about one another didn't stop Peter was climbing onto the couch with her.

He wasn't sure what compelled him, but the next thing he knew he was snuggled as close to her as possible as she clutched on the folder. He wrapped his arms her as she laid her head on his chest. The smell of her shampoo, strawberries maybe, flooded his nose as he caressed her blond hair softly. Claire let her eyes drift shut, the smell of his cologne and fabric softener lulling her to relax, calming her. She felt safe here. If she wanted to stay here, then she knew she would have to do her part in order to save the world and she was prepared to do anything just to stay this way.

XOXOXOXOXO

He'd flipped through the channels with the volume on mute. He was still in the same position as last night. Claire's legs tangled with his and her head resting on his chest still asleep. No, nothing happened. They just slept holding each other. Peter knew it was just friendly although he hadn't felt friendly feelings toward Claire since the moment he had seen her in Odessa. He glanced down at her sleeping form and automatically brushed the hair from her eyes. His hand froze when he realized what he was doing. Claire wasn't his. He shouldn't be doing that. He let his hand fall slowly back to its original place on her back, upper back, he made sure that's were it stayed. He went back to flipping channels and finally landed on the news. He sat the remote on the floor and his eyes stopped as they were captivated by the envelope on the floor. Claire had apparently tossed it there during the night because it was wedged between them last he could remember. He leaned to the side a bit in order to pick it up. As soon as his fingers had attached themselves to the yellow envelope, he felt Claire stir. He looked back down, she was still asleep. He eased back into his original position and gnawed on his lip as he gazed at the manila envelope as if he could see straight through it. Finally, he peeled back the small metal prongs which held the flap down. He swallowed as he pulled out the drawing. He blinked a few times as the drawing burned itself into his mind.

Isaac always out-done himself as an artist and in this particular drawing, Peter felt like he was there. Claire was dressed comfortably in tennis shoes, faded jeans, and a rust colored shirt while holding Hiro's long lost sword of destiny in her right hand at her side. Not a half a foot from her was himself. He was dressed just like in his dream, but it was different now. His shirt covered in blood along with half of the sword. His eyes traced back up to his right hand that was cupping Claire's cheek, intimately, he thought. Maybe that was what he wanted to see.

"It's not Nathan…," Claire said softly, but it was enough to make him jerk slightly in surprise. He met her eyes and she nestled her head back into his chest, "Nathan doesn't kill you."

Peter looked back at the drawing. He was alive. He was alive because of Claire. Peter nodded in agreement, "I don't want you to have to do that. We'll find another way."

Claire sat up suddenly giving Peter a cold feeling in his chest, "Isaac drew it Peter."

"You can't change it. He draws what's going to happen. Please…you saved me…let me save you."

Peter gazed intently into her eyes, she was serious. He sat up throwing his legs over the couch as she shook his head, "No. Nathan is. This drawing…means nothing. We'll change it…'I'll' change it."

He was standing now, paper still in hand as he mad his was to the balcony doors. Claire moved from the couch to his side in a split second, "Why can't I do this?"

Peter never looked at her, but continued starring out the glass doors at the cloudy sunrise of reds and oranges, "Because."

Claire rolled her eyes. It was all about her age and that she was a girl. Claire sighed in frustration, "I'm invincible Peter!"

Peter turned toward her, "But I'm not."

Claire's face riddled in confusion. She shook her head about to say something and he continued, "If something happens to you…then I'll die…permanently Claire. I need to know you're safe. If I save you then 'you' save me that way."

Claire crossed her arms as she looked down starring at his chest listening to his every word, taking in his meaning. Peter found his hand cupping the side of her face intimately as he had seen in the drawing, "You have to promise me that you will stay away…stay alive so that you can bring me back Claire. You have to promise me."

She leaned into the warmth of his touch unintentionally. She didn't even realize she had closed her eyes until she felt Peter's arms engulf her in a hug sealed with a soft kiss on the top of her head, "Promise me."

She felt tears burn her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in return and whispered, "I promise."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Comments are LOVED!!! Thanks for all the Wonderful comments already!!


End file.
